cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarians at the Bay
"Barbarians at the Bay" is a battle fought in Yokohama, Japan, as part of the Empire Campaign Prelude After the Imperial victory at Santa Monica, California, the Allied and Soviets realised the need to join forces against the Empire of the Rising Sun. Meanwhile, the Emperor and his son intercepted Allied-Soviet communication and found out about the Soviet time machine. Questioning his faith in divine destiny, Emperor Yoshiro handed over his authority to Prince Tatsu. The Allied-Soviet joint taskforce launched an attack on Yokohama, where they set up four control towers aimed at disrupting Imperial communication, which would severely cripple the Imperial forces by terminating the control for the Commanders. Force Composition Unknown. The Battle Yuriko's Lament Two Yuriko Omegas, presumably one being a clone, here called the "Yuriko Sisters", were deployed. They easily managed to kill the futile infantry and vehicular resistance. However, when they hit a wall, King Oni's were sent in to help them. Continuing their course of destruction they came to yet another barricade, which were quickly subdued by several Shinobi Ninja's who were infiltrated into the city. Arriving at the base, the commanders split up: one commander taking the southern bases and the other commander taking the northern. Holding off the allied attacks The Allies meanwhile had set up their own bases across the harbor, around the control towers. The Allies attacked the Imperial positions with Destroyers, Aircraft Carriers and Century Bombers. Using the Nanoswarm Hives the Imperial forces managed to hold on until reinforcements had arrived. The Naval Battle Naginata Warships were firing torpedos after Assault Destroyers, Jet Tengus were overwhelming and firing their Autocannons which ripping apart the fuselages of Apollo fighters, Yaris doing suicidal charges at Aircraft Carriers and finally Shogun Battleships sunk the allied fleets. A Riptide sneaked in the Imperial Base but shinzos King Oni just crushed it under its legs and finally the infantry the Riptide deployed were cut down by Shinobi. The Peacekeepers got cut down by the Shinobis and the Javelin Soldiers were latter ended up being cut down by Beam Katanas. Some Assault Destroyers manage to make it on the beach but the destroyers got crushed by the superior King Oni. Reinforcements in the form of nanocores and an MCV had arrived and the Imperials prepare to attack the Allies Forward Base. The Red General Arrives Soviet forces were late in joining the battle. General Krukov's fleet, including several Dreadnoughts, arrived in Yokohama Harbour and began building up a Soviet presence in the area. The Dreadnought attack took a lot of casualties, but none of the Dreadnoughts lived to witness the might of the Imperial Navy. Target: Allied Relay Tower Alpha While Naginata Cruisers and Yari Subs distract the Allied and Soviet Navy the Chopper VXs, Rocket angels and Yuriko herself went to sneak up and destroy the first Relay Tower. The Allies retaliated with a battalion of Mirage Tanks and Multigunner IFVs but none of them survived Yuriko's wrath. A Huge fight between the Guardian Tanks and the Tsunami Tanks resulting in the Guardian Tanks got destroyed by the Tsunami Tanks plasma cannons. Target: Allied Relay Tower Beta After being labeled as "backstabbing cheats", the Imperials used their Tsunami Tanks to level the Second Relay Tower before it disrupts communications. The Soviets Retaliated with more Apocalypse Tanks but they ended up being destroyed by long range support from Shogun battleships. Target: Allied Relay Tower Gamma The Third Relay tower was guarded with many regiments of armor and infantry. The Imperials launched their Final Squadrons to obliterate the area and the Shogun Battleships weapons were able to reach it and the battleships fired their Shirada Cannons and leveled the Tower. The Battleships then used ramming speed to sink the Dreadnoughts and the Aircraft Carriers to rule the waters. Driving off the Barbarians The Imperial Fleet was stronger than the Soviet and Allied naval forces combined, resulting in a turning of the tables. With Shogun Battleships pounding the structures more closer to the waters, large portion of the base were quickly destroyed. Using Rocket Angels, Tsunami Tanks and Chopper-VX' the standing buildings were quickly dispatched of, and the towers were destroyed. Tsunami tanks were seen firing their plasma cannons on Guardians, the Rocket Angels struck the Mirage Tanks and Apocalypse Tank engines with their Rockets, Athena Cannons were destroyed by Chopper VX missiles and finally the last of the Soviets and Allies were driven off. Yuriko toppled the Allied and Soviet Conyards with her psionics and give them a warning never to return to Japan again. Aftermath Realising the mistake of not completely subjucating the Soviet Union earlier, Yoshiro had transferred his powers to Prince Tatsu, who now began the preparation for the extermination of the Soviet Army at Moscow. Category:Japan Red Alert III missions